


Ahsoka's Giant Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Boot Worship, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Object Insertion, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Sex Toys, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, Tiny Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 18 year old Padawan Ahsoka Tano finds a tiny man inside her cabin on the Venator. She decides to play with him for her own satisfaction.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Ahsoka's Giant Adventure

Background: The year is 19BBY(Ahsoka is aged to 18 anyway, i just wanted to write her circa season 5 TCW). You are an 8inch tall, naked man, and Ahsoka Tano is on board a Venator cruiser. You get stuck in her bed chamber, and this third person story is about what happens once she finds you.

After finally making his way to the floor, he started his walk to the exit. However, the door loudly swooshed open. In walked Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Looking up at her from his height, she seemed to look like a skyscraper on Coruscant. In her practical, sleek Jedi outfit, he could see her protruding breasts casting a shadow over himself. Ahsoka pulled off her boots in the threshold, and walked straight towards her bed. However, she stopped short once she realized that there was something in her way.

"Whoa? What in the Force is that?" Ahsoka said, leaning down to look at him. "Some kind of vermin? I've never seen a bug move like that before!" Suddenly realization hit her eyes. "Oh...oh my...what ARE you? You look human, but I've never seen one as small as you!" He couldn't believe the sudden sensation of tightness around his whole body. Ahsoka lifted him up to eye level using the force, but he could only feel its pull on his tiny cock. Was she targeting him on purpose? "Anakin and Master Kenobi would just love to have a look at you, but I think I need to keep investigating. Can you even feel pleasure with that...thing between your legs, it looks so small!" The tiny man was too petrified to utter a word, hanging suspended in the air through the power of the Force. "Well, maybe you can't, but I think you could help me out. Rex and I had a long, long sparring session today. All of our troops are just so handsome, I could only think of what he had between his legs, which is probably a hell of a lot better than yours. Well...your whole little body just might be the same size as it.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off inside Ahsoka's head. The headstrong padawan realized that she had everything she needed for a good time floating right in front of her. "Well, I guess if I can't figure out how you got to be so tiny, I can use you for...other causes." The tiny heard the unclicking of a buckle, and suddenly he realized Ahsoka was pulling her leggings down with one hand. She grabbed the tiny with her other hand. Holy shit! "I mean, it's always so dangerous to try this with my lightsabers, and you're skinnier and just a little bit longer than them. You're the perfect dildo!" Once he realized this was his fate, the tiny tried to struggle, but Ahsoka held her grip firmly. 

Suddenly, he was face to face with her beautiful, massive Togruta pussy, her soft orange thighs flanked him on both sides. It was already wet and glistening from her just thinking of what she was going to do to him. He was simply mesmerized by how much power she held over him. Ahsoka sat down on the bed, and the man was shocked as his feet quicky disappeared into the hot soupy flesh of her pussy. Her hand was still gripping him tightly as he sank deeper and deeper, finally stopping right below his tiny cock. He heard what could only be Ahsoka releasing a pleasured moan, and suddenly the pussy walls gripping her legs tightened up. She slowly, cautiously pulled him out, repeating the motion several more times. But, when he was starting to become accustomed to the rhythm, Ahsoka decided that she wanted more out of him. No, needed more out of him. Sudeently, he felt her single middle middle finger on top of his head. Then, he felt her push like she never had before. No! His feet, his legs, his waist, she wanted to push him all the way in! He released one last audible scream, and the young Jedi pushed his head past the lips of her vagina. It was so wet inside, he could feel the heat coming off the walls, walls that seemed to want to catch him and suck him into her forever. The precum Ahsoka had generated, and what she had inside of her from just using half of his body, had already turned it into a relentless cavern of slime. He could feel cum dripping from the ceiling, it was hitting his head and pooling up all over his face and body. But none of this even seemed to bother him, as he was completely unprepared for the sensation of his sex. The tiny man's dick was rock hard, and everything about her pussy was aggressively stimulating him. Waves and waves of erotic stimulation were cast through his body, but he was serving Ahsoka right now. She had kept her finger on his head, pushing him deeper, deeper, deeper. When his body was finally too far back to go any more, she grabbed his head, pulling him back and forth between this limit and just past the lips her pussy. He was being slicked through her moistening walls, and both of them were racked with pleasure. The sensations were causing Ahsoka's entire pussy to contract and tighten on the little man. Her walls were squeezing the very air out of his lungs.

For what felt like hours, he was tormented over and over again. The walls of Ahsoka's pussy were dripping with more and more fluid, and the contractions came quicker and quicker. Ahsoka was moaning and gasping, having already thrown off her top, one hand on her clit and the other touching the nipples of her perky padawan tits. She was so fucking horny, horny, feeling the pleasure building and building, thinking of those handsome clones she actually wanted to dick her down. Inside her pussy, it had squeezed up tight and wasn't letting go. He realized at the last second what his fate was. He had made Ahsoka cum. Suddenly, from deep within her, a rushing flow of white, hot, sticky liquid began rushing through her pussy like a tidal wave. It drenched his whole body, covering him head to toe in Ahsoka's alien cum. The girl herself had arched her back, pussy out in the air as she let out a final long moan of arousal. But the tiny man had really done the trick, so she grabbed him firmly, and with a disgusting squelching sound pulled him out of her by the head. It took a second for him to adjust to the outside world again while panting and gasping for her. After he wiped the cum from his face, he realized just how perfect Ahsoka was. With nothing left on but her brown Jedi boots, she was laid out extravagantly on her bed. Her round, perky tits and nipples stood at attention, her toned arms were responsible for holding his little ass in the air, and that wet, wet, pussy looked beautiful even from there. The man didn't dare say a word as warm slime continued to drip off of his body.

"Hehe! You look so cute with my cum all over you. And don't worry, you did a great job! I had a great, great time. To be honest, it's not like anybody would miss some tiny man running around. It's not the Jedi way, but I think I'm just going to keep you. You do need to get cleaned off first, though." She pulled him towards her face, towards giant lips that could be his end in one swift motion. She opened her mouth, and started licking the man clean. Her massive, warm tongue cleaned all the cum off of him, but more importantly it was a sensation that his body had never felt before. When it brushed against his dick, it took simply everything in his power not to accidentally explode in his mouth. "Well, you just taste so good! I guess it was the taste of me too. There's only one more thing I have left for you. I can see your tiny cock, I know you didn't cum. I can handle that." With her other hand, Ahsoka reached out into the Force. The tiny man felt his mind come under attack, but he quickly realized her power was too much for him to bear. Ahsoka simply whispered the command "cum for me..." and the tiny man's dick began to pulse. Without him even laying a finger on it, his entire mind and body was focused on finishing for Ahsoka. He stared into her beautiful eyes and moaned as his dick exploded. Spurts and spurts of cum spewed from his cock uncontrollably, as he writhed around with pleasure between Ahsoka's fingers. She giggled at the pathetic man before slipping off her right boot. "I just can't let you go, I'll have to save you for later. I have a meeting on the bridge in a few minutes, so I guess this deep sweaty boot is as good a place as any for you to stay." As the last drops of cum pathetically spurted out of him, Ahsoka pulled him to the entrance of her boot. It looks like a great dark cave from his size, but he didn't have much time to think about anything before he went plummeting down into the abyss. Landing on the soft, smelly leather sole, he heard cackling laughter above him. He looked up just in time to see Ahsoka's orange feet enter in after him. She wasn't even wearing socks. It was going to be a long long lifetime as no more than Ahsoka's slave.


End file.
